Revenge
by GallifreyanSun
Summary: What made Lord Beckett hate pirates so much? You'll find out in this story, and what mark Jack Sparrow left on Lord Beckett. Rated for violence and sex. Not one for the Sparrowfans! BeckettOC


AN: What makes Cutler Beckett the murdering, Pirate-hating maniak he is? Fear, I tell you, and loathing, and grief. Most of all grief. He seeks revenge.  
This story shall tell you why.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor any of this character, except Lucy.

* * *

It was not late in the evening, but the dark was already overwhelming outside. The rain clattered to the windows and thunder broke the silence from time to time. Lightning was making it's way down from heaven, and the storm just kept on growing.  
Cutler Beckett stepped into his large bed, and grabbed his book. He was tired of a hard days work, he had just became 'Lord' Cutler Beckett, 'head' of the Trading Company. He wasn't used to all the work. But his sheets felt even better now his tired body touched them. His clothes lay over a chair close to the bed, he was only wearing a white underpants, and white undershirt. His white wig stood next to his clothes, so his short brown hair was revealed.

He was quietly reading his book when he suddenly heared the click of his door opening and silently closing again. The light of a candle spread just not enough light to see who had entered the room.

"Who is that?" He asked, laying his book down to his side, half stepping out of his bed to grab his dagger.

"It is me," a soft, familiar voice said.

"Lucy!" Beckett said breathlesly. "What are you doing here?"

He stood up and walked towards his fiancé, kissing her hand lightly, like he always did when he saw her. She was wearing a long, white sleeping gown, which barely touched the floor and her bare feet. Her long, dark blond hair, was hanging down her waist, so the big curls fell in front of her face. Her face was lit by the small candle she had in her hand.

"I just came to check on you, see if you where alright."

Cutler was still holding her left hand and felt in shaking a little bit. He looked her in her beautiful green eyes and he smiled.

"Are you scared, Lucy the fearless?" He said fooling around a bit. Lucy was fearless after all, he had never seen her been scared of anything. She was not even scared of death, this was what made them so different.

"No, of course not," she said with chin high, but short after that the thunder filled the air and she stiffened. Her eyes grew bigger and she looked at him in comfort. The little candle in her hand had gone out and her hand trembled so hard it fell.

"Oh God, Lucy, you truely are scared," Beckett now said, not fooling around anymore, but worried. He pulled her close to him, so her head was leaning against his chest. They stood there for a moment, she breathing fastly and her heart was racing, he trying to comfort her. Her hand was still holding his. Beckett could feel the warmth spread from where their bare skin touched. It had been six months since they confessed their love, and three months since they where engaged now, but she could still enchant him with one look, touch, or kiss. She was so very special to him, he could've never wished for anyone else to marry him.

The silence was comforting and Lucy had calmed down a little. Beckett loosened his grip and she looked him in the eye.

"You shouldn't be here. It is inapropriate."

"Cutler, since when did I care about being apropriate or not."

She was right. She and him where so different, no one ever thought they would fall in love. If Cutler wanted to go right, Lucy went left. Cutler was down to earth, Lucy was a dreamer. More different couldn't they be, and no one in the world loved each other more then they did. They knew for sure.

He smiled at her. He was so glad she was his. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but it was inapropriate, so he held himself back.

"Sit do.."  
Before he could end his sentence she stopped him by pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back eagerly. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but on the other hand, no one saw them. She didn't even notice the next thunder.  
He pulled back, his forehead against hers.

"Lucy.."

"Let me stay with you," she said determined.

"What?"

"Let me stay with you tonight. I want to sleep here."

"No. Where do you want to sleep?"

"I will sleep in the bed with you, like every normal couple does. I feel save here."

"What will your father think of me?"

"Nothing, he won't find out."

"How can he not find out?"

"Father is too busy with mother, if you understand."

Beckett was stunned by this proposal. This was totally inapropriate. Sleeping in the same bed, before they were married, a scandal! But exiting and new on the other side. He looked at her and smiled.

"Okay then, stay with me. If you must."

Lucy smiled broadly and he could see a sparkle in her eyes that she only kept for him. She gave him a peck on his cheek and he blushed, so his ears and neck went red. He was glad it was dark so she didn't see it. He didn't want her to know she had such an effect on him.

She crawled underneath the sheets, making herself comfortable. Beckett lay down besides her. They lay there for a moment or two, untill another lightning came across the sky and Lucy desperatly scooped over to Becketts side and burried her face in his neck. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Her arm lay across his chest and he kissed her hair. Her hand found it's way under his shirt and carressed his warm skin softly. Becketts heart was racing as if he had been running a long way without stopping. He had been between her legs a few times, but not much, and it happened a long time ago. When no one knew of their love yet, and they where not engaged.

"Why so tensed, love? Your heart is racing so hard I could almost dance on the rythm."

She looked up and smiled.

"Maybe, this wasn't a good idea after all," Beckett said breathless. She kissed him on his neck. "Whe should be saving this for our weddingnight."

She suddenly took away her hand and sat up, so she was now leaning on one elbow, looking down at her fiancé.

"I didn't mean to.. I wasn't planning to.. oh, you silly man," she said smiling. "I didn't want to make love to you. Well, I want to, but we shouldn't. I really want to."

The last sentence was almost unheareble, but he understood what she was saying. He rose too, pushing her down in the coushens, holding her gaze. And he kissed her. Softly, tender, like he was trying not to hurt her. His hands wandered down her body as he lay upon her. Her hands where curled up beneath his neck, stroking his hair and back.

The two lovers where so curled up in each others embrace and kiss that they didn't hear the alarmbells sounding. They didn't hear the screaming from outside.

"Pirates!"

Suddenly Lucy broke away.

"Did you hear that?"

"No," he said, still looking down on her. "It was probably nothing."

He bowed down to capture her lips again, she turned away.

"No really, Cutler. I heared some one running up the stairs."

He rolled off of her, and not a moment later he stood besides the bed with his dagger in his hands. She was standing behind him, as the sound of footsteps and voices were clearer.

"Hide yourself!" He hissed. "These are pirates, they show no mercy. I don't want anything to happen to you. Hide yourself!"

"I won't leave you, Cutler."

She was holding his hand fermly. Before he could answer the door opened. A big man entered the room, and after that even more. They smelled terribly, like they hadn't had a bath in ten years. When about ten pirates where standing in the room, looking around, grabbing stuff, pointing their swords at Beckett, their leader stepped in the room. His walk was rather.. girly and he was looking ragged and tired.

"Cutler, my dear! I thought it was about time for a visit, isn't it. Oh, I brought a few of my friends, if you don't mind."

He was walking to the liquertable and grabbed a bottle of brandy.

"Jack Sparrow," Beckett said, with hate and loathing rolling over his tongue, along with the name.

The pirate named Jack Sparrow walked towards Cutler Beckett and took the dagger from his hand.

"You won't be using that, my friend. Ah, I see you've got company." He took Lucy's hand and kissed it.

"Delighted to meet you, my name is Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Why are you here?" Beckett asked, pulling Lucy closer to him. She was not at all looking scared but disgusted and angry.

"You see, I might be a little bit mad, but I have a good memory. And I remember you taking something very precious of mine. You took my ship and killed my entire crew. You even left a mark, to remember it by. And mate, I'm not very happy with this ending, I think it's not really fair, is it? So it's pay back time. I'm going to take something very precious of yours, and leave you a mark, so you can remember this night till the day you die, savvie?"

He walked around the room.

"Let's see. What's most precious to Cutler Beckett? Your books? No. Your bed? No. Your stradigies? Quite precious, but not enough. Oh, I know something much more precious." His eyes lay down on Lucy. "Dear miss Lucy."

Beckett's eyes widened and his heart jumped in fear. Not his Lucy. Not now. He couldn't bear to lose her.

"No!" Beckett said. "Not her. You can take me instead, but not Lucy."

But Beckett was too late. Sparrow had already grabbed the young girl and was holding his dagger underneath her troath. Now she was showing fear. A tear welled up in Beckett's eye.

"What.. what are you going to do to her?" he asked. A strong man had now taking his arm and pulled him back. "Please don't hurt her."

"I can't promise you that, Cutler sweetheart. You hurt my crew too, when you killed them didn't you?"

Sparrow kissed Lucy neck.

"Pretty face, pretty. And so young! My new crew, Cutler, they have been on sea for three months now, haven't seen a woman since Tortuga. They could do with a good shag. And you are going to watch. Watch her suffer for your deeds."

"No!" Cutler yelled. "No don't do that!"

Sparrow laughed.

"Bulldog? I've got something for you!"

A gigantic pirate entered the room. He didn't look too clever, he was moaning in desire, by only seeing Lucy standing there.

Lucy's face was now covered in tears. The pirate, named Bulldog, grabbed her by her arms and sat her on a small cabinet. She cried harder now, screaming Cutler's name. The pirate let down his trousers and opened Lucy's legs roughly. He went into her, way too hard, and way too deep. Lucy screamed in pain, and Beckett could see the blood.

"No!" Beckett screamed, now strugling to be free. "No, stop this! Lucy!"

His strugling didn't help him any further towards Lucy. His face was covered in tears and sweat.

The room was filled with his screaming, pirates laughing, and the moanes of Bulldog. Lucy however was silent. She just looked Beckett in his eyes and he saw no fear. He was even more scared then she was. He saw a small smile through her tears. She was trying to comfort him, trying to tell him everything was going to be alright, like he did earlier that evening when she was so affraid.

"I love you," she said and he saw her lips moving.

"I love you," he screamed back. "I love you so much."

"I know," she whispered. "I know you do."

Bulldog was done now. He buttoned his trousers back on and grabbed a dagger, ignoring Beckett's screaming, and stabbed it into Lucy's stomach. She gasped in pain and her body went limb. Bulldog threw her on the floor.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Lord Beckett," a voice in Beckett's ear said. "Because I learned mine."  
He felt the heat of something very familiar pressed against his naked back, the mark he always left on pirates, but he didn't car. He just wanted to go to his Lucy.

And the pirates left. Laughing and screaming, eating and drinking. Beckett was released from the firm grip of a pirate and he ran to the body of a young girl lying on the ground. He screamed and tears found their way to the ground.

"Lucy!"

He sat down next to her, grabbing her hand.

"Cutler," she said weakly. She lifted her left arm and touched his cheek, wiping away his tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry!"

"Don't be," she said. "Don't cry for me, brave Cutler. You did what you could."

His hand covered hers on his cheek.  
"I love you," he said through his tears. "I love you so much."

"I know you do, my Cutler. I love you too, you know that."

"Stay with me, please. I need you. I can't live without you."  
Lucy now cried softly.

"Yes you can. You must. I cannot stay now, Cutler. It is my time. I will see you again, when it is your time, which is not now. I will see you again, love. Remember me.."

Her weak voice faded away and her gaze looked further then Cutler could look. She had died.  
He cried. He lifted her head and pressed it against his chest. And he cried.

He hadn't even notice the people which walked into the room.

* * *

Oh god, that was even more sad then I expected it to be. I cried! Anyway. Yes, that's Jack Sparrow being cruel. "But that's like.. Beckett being sweet!"  
Well, I've got it both, so don't worry. And Jack's a pirate after all!  
What did you think? 


End file.
